Johnny X
by 1343guy
Summary: Johnny Test is a 11 year old boy when one day Gil is turn into a gorilla so Johnny becomes a superhero named Johnny X to save Gil and Porkbelly but a villain named Wacko who hates kids sees this Johnny X superhero and wants to destroy Johnny X
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Johnny is asleep in his bed when his alarm woke him up to get ready for school "Here we go again" Johnny said in a unhappy way has he got his clothes on went down stairs ate breakfeast got on the bus and went to school.

Johnny got to school with a face of why am I here as he was walking threw the hallway Bumper pick him up by his shirt "Hey Test give me your lunch money" "No' Johnny replied "Well then get ready to be eating out of straw" Bumper said, right before Bumper almost punch him Johnny got out a weapon from his sisters the invention was boxing glove that punch you for miles Johnny used it on Bumper and Bumper went flying.

Johnny entered the classroom "JOHNNY WHATS 22" Mr. Teacherman screamed "Huh 5" "WRONG" everybody started to laugh Johnny such went to his seat "Hey Test it looks like your still stupid" His arch rival Sissy said "Well you can't beat me in Smash Basher" Johnny replied "I could" Sissy also relpied "No you can't Blakley" "Whatever Test" Sissy said.

Johnny got home tired and laid on his bed until "JOHNNY" "Uh oh" Johnny said "Johnny, Gil has been turn into a gorilla because we used the wrong spray" Mary said "Wait how does a spray turn you into a gorilla" Johnny said confused "I don't know asked the stuid author" "Anyway we need your help" Mary said "You can count on me psycho sisters TO THE LAB.

"Okay how are we gonna get Gil back" Mary said "I know you can turn me into a super hero" "Why should we do that" Susan said Johnny turns on tv "We have captured this weirld human-gorilla whatever it is thing and we are taking it to Aera" "Told tell them where we are taking him" Mr White said interupting Mr Black "Okay were turn you into a super hero" The sisters said The sisters shock Johnny with a laser turning him into a suoerhero "Don't worry Porkbelly Johnny X is here to save the day" Johnny X said.

The Next Chapter will be publish on Dec 5


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny X Saves The Day

Chapter 2 Johnny X Saves The Day

Johnny realized that he had no transportation so he had to come up with one then he thought of one "We need to turn Dukey into a flying dog" "Wait why me" Dukey complained "Because I think you can also become a super hero" Johnny said "No way Johnny I would not get in your crazy ideas" "I will give stake" Johnny offerd "I hate you" Dukey said, so the the test sisters lazered Dukey turning him into a flying dog "Wait we need to give him a costome or everybody will know Dukey is a flying dog" Johnny said.

Johnny was flying into town on Dukey's back when he saw Gil "Okay Dukey drop me off here" "Wait your doing this alone" Dukey worried "Yes trust me" Johnny said "Okay Johnny" Dukey said while having second thoughts, Gil escape the government and now is attacking the city "Okay Gil you can thank me later" Johhny then went to punch Gil but Gil hit him so hard Johnny went flying and Johnny kept trying the same thing but it was not working then he remembered "I got hurricane hands" Johnny used his hurricane hands knocking Gil out.

"Your a hero" everyclapping thanking Johnny for saving the city but then Mr Black and Mr White went up to Johnny X and said "Your under arrest for criminal charges" "How" Johnny said "You know how the Batman stuff works" Mr Black said but right before they arrested Johnny, Dukey came and saved Johnny "And you said you could do it alone" "Whatever dog and oh yeah thanks" but watching on the news was a evil toy maker named Wacko "I am going to destroy that Johnny X"

Next Chapter will be on Dec 7 Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day


	3. Chapter 3 Wacko

Chapter 3 Wacko

"That superhero Johnny X is a cancer to my plan to get rid of all the kids in Porkbelly" "Sir why don't you stop this idea of getting rid of kids in porkbelly" "Because it has to be done".

"Here's the plan we find out this Johnny X is by sending robots to his house" "Sir how do you send robots to Johnny X house" "We send the parents away then we send the robots has a special gift" "How are you going to indetifiy who Johnny X is" "Leave that to me".

"Johnny are you seriously going to do this super hero gig" Dukey said "Yes Dukey Porkbelly need a hero like Johnny X" "JOHNNY why is there a monster attacking Porkbelly and why is our lab destroyed" "Uh I don't know but I saw your new invention earlier in the lab I mean I haven't been in the lab today "Whatever such help save Porkbelly" "Why are you going as Johnny X" Susan said "Because Porkbelly needs Johnny X you want me to save the city or not"

The Test sisters blast Johnny turning him into Johnny X, Johnny X goes to Porkbelly with Dukey has his ride "Look" Johnny see's the monster "Now time for hurricane hands" Johnny screamed has Johnny X uses his hurricane hands taking out the monster he was a hero again "Your welcolme citizens such call Johnny X if there is any trouble" Johnny X flys back to his house on Dukey but Wacko followed them home "Johnny Test get ready to perish" Wacko said

The next chapter will be tomorrow Dec 8


	4. Chapter 4 Janet Nelson Jr

Chapter 4 Janet Nelson Jr

Johnny was at school going to his math class the class that his crush Janet Nelson Jr was in Johnny was always nervous going there.

Johnny enters math class and takes his seat and feet away right next to him was Janet Nelson Jr but the one thing that made Johnny sad was that he liked Janet but he knows Janet does not like him back because she she thinks he's a loser.

Johnny could hear them already talking trash about him then Janet walks up to Johnny "Hey Johnny still wearing that crappy backpack"

Next chapter will be on Dec 15


	5. Chapter 5 Johnny X VS Wackos Robots

Chapter 5 Johnny X VS Wacko

"Today we are going to defeat Johnny X" "What's the plan sir" "We are going to send these robots to all the kids as "special reward" and they will eliminate those brats including Johnny X".

"I finally finish my homework we can finally play Dukey" the door bell rings Johnny goes to see who's at the door but it was 2 boxes "Look free toys" Johnny yelled but when he open the box the robots tried to kill them Johnny and Dukey escaped and ran to Johnny's room and lock his room down.

Johnny and Dukey went to look outside there window and see the horror of the robots trying to kill the kids the parents were on vacation from a contest they "won" but it was Wackos doing this really horrify Johnny because he was only 11 then Susan and Mary came to Johnny's room from a serect passage "Do you guys see whats happening out there its terrible" Mary said "What are we going to do" everybody thought for a second "The kids need Johnny X to save the day" Johnny said "Its our only hope" Susan said.

The Test Sisters turn Johnny into Johnny X, Johnny X had a challenge in front of he had to defeat at least over a thousand of robots to if not more "Johnny you can't do this alone we will build a ray of light that will wipe out the robots but that might take a couple of minuates" Johnny noded and headed out and started to fight the robots he manage to take out a good chuck of robots now the Test Sisters finish the ray and use it on all the robots and all the robots were gone and everybody cheered with joy.

"Sir the plan did not work" "Don't worry I got a better one" Wacko said.

The Next Chapter will be posted on December 18


	6. Chapter 6 School

Today was a average day for Johnny he was going to school which he hated Johnny had to wake up eat breakfeast get on the bus and go to school.

Johnny walked to his advisory and Sissy Blakley and Bumper were in the same advisory and everyday Bumper will bully Johnny and Sissy and Johnny will always argue and have competations.

Then Johnny had to go to first period which was French class the only reason Johnny took that was his family had French heritage.

Next was 2ed Period Johnny had Social Studies which he hate because Sissy was in it.

Next was lunch then 4th period was 2 blocks of Math which had to take because his Math grades were bad.

Then 6th was Science which crush him the most because his crush Janet was in it and Janet will always make fun of him.

Then it was block ELA which ended his day and the process will repeat.

The next chapter will be on December 21


	7. Chapter 7 New Moves

Johnny came running into the lab "I need new moves" "There is something call knocking" "Not now everytime I go out to fight crime it gets to close I need new moves."

"Why should do that" "Well you know mom and dad will be sad to se there little boy gone from fighting crime." Susan and Mary thought about it "Okay we will give you new moves."

The new moves Johnny recieved were X rangs, smoke bellets and claw catcher Johnny X has got a upgrade.

Next chapter will be tomorrow December 22


	8. Chapter 8 Kidnapped

Janet was in her room doing what the popular girls will do her parents were not home so they will not bother her.

Janet was talking on the phone to one of her friends talking about popular girl stuff then a big explosion happends and its Wacko.

"Hello deal how are are you doing" Janet tries to call 911 but Wacko's claws snaps the phone out of her hand and graps and Janet and kidnapps her.

Johnny was sitting in his room when he got a note that said we have your crush Johnny X come find me and be destroyed from your destroyer Wacko "WHAT he kidnapped Janet how does he know I you know I better go save her."

Next Chapter will be on Christmas Eve


	9. Chapter 9 Johnny X VS Wacko

Johnny runs into the lab "Susan andMary, Wacko has kidnapped Janet." "Your Crush" "No I don't like her anyway I need to safe her" The Test sisters turn Johnny X and Johnny was on the biggest mission of his life.

"Were am I" Janet asked herself "Your in my lair where you will never see the light again." Wacko said walking out of the dark "That superhero Johnny X can't save you his body will be dead on my floor" Wacko laugh out loud "HELP" Janet yelled "Oh please no one is going to save you" "HELP" kept yelling.

Johnny X crashes into Wacko's lair Johnny see's Janet and tries to save her but Wacko's robot punch him so far he went flying "It's time to die Johnny X" and the battle started.

Johnny flew some good punches but Wacko's robot was too strong Johnny was on the floor Wacko was about to finish him off then Johnny use the most powerful hurricane hands he has done and Wacko was out.

Johnny X saves Janet and then Janet walks up to Johnny X all sexy like "Lets see who's under that mask" she opens the mask and sees Johnny's face "Test your the one that save me" "Yes" Johnny said "Well thanks for saving me" and Janet gives Johnny a kiss on the lips and Johnny does too.

The Final Chapter will be on Christmas


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Chapter

Everything was calm in Porkbelly Wacko was in jail and Johnny and Janet were boyfriend and girlfriend yep Johnny's life could not be any better.

Wacko was in a jail cell sitting on his bed mad plotting his revenge "I am going to get my revenge Johnny X".

Today was a presentation of a Johnny X signal that was going to be use to contact him and the mayor turn on the signal and on top of a building was Johnny X looking over Porkbelly.


End file.
